Different
by princess kyra
Summary: The malfoy's find something on their doorstep. And no it's not that harry is Draco's brother or anything like that. Draco finds out some very interesting things as well about his inheritance.
1. Default Chapter

**I don't own anything **

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue:_ In the past._**

**(16 years ago;)**

**Outside the storm was on it's highest. The trees were giving little shelter from the rain that came down from the sky. The thunder and lightening making a war like looking background in the sky. Nobody was out on the street but one lone figure holding a bundle of blankets close to her. **

Cradling the child she carried close to her she moved along the empty street, her cloak covering her and giving her a little warmth to her and the little baby. She moved past the street of large manors till she came at one very big one, with a large gate and a path walking all the way to the front door.

**She slowly opened the gate and moved over the path past the statues and trees all the way to the front door. When she reached the door she hugged the sleeping infant one more time before giving it a kiss on it's forehead. She took of her cloak revealing pointy ears and long silk hair, she wrapped the cloak around the baby and laid the infant in front of the huge black oak doors. She stood up and looked ones more at the sleeping infant. She sighed then turned around walking back to the gates and passing threw them closing them softly. She looked back at the manor one more time then disappeared. As if nothing ever happened.**

**The next morning.**

**Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy woke up and followed their normal morning routine till they came downstairs.**

**Lucius walked down the long stairway with his wife following behind him. When they reached the entrance hall they both stood still as they heard something crying outside. They walked up to the doors and Lucius opened them. There on their doorstep lay a crying baby wailing for his mother. **

**Lucius looked at the thing ready to slam the door close again when Narcissa walked past him and bend down to grab the in bundled and cloaked wrapped baby. As soon as she had the infant in her arms the baby opened his eyes. Revealing two sparkling bleu silver eyes looking at Narcissa with a curious look. **

**Lucius was about to tell Narcissa to put the infant down on the ground again and leave it be, till he saw the white blonde strands coming from under the fabric the baby was wrapped in. He grabbed Narcissa by the shoulders and steered her back inside before closing the door behind him.**

**Well that's the end of the prologue hope you liked it. **

**And if you did or did not still review to tell me that else I'll be only writing for myself and that gets boring sometimes. **

**Oh and I don't really know what I'm going to do with this story it just came to my mind suddenly but I like it so far. Do You?**

**Princess Kyra **


	2. Chapter 2: Past revealed

**I know it's been a while since I've updated but I didn't know what to wright.**

**I don't own anything and I'll never will.**

**Chapter 2: _Past revealed._**

Draco Malfoy lay in his bed tossing and turning as he tried to get to sleep with a storm raging outside. He just couldn't get to sleep.

He always lay on his side but seeing as the tips of his ears were hurting like hell he had even more trouble to get to sleep. He would have gone to the bedroom of his parents when he was little and would snuggle into their arms. But now…

Suddenly a searing pain shot threw his head. The pain was so intense that he tried not to scream. But when he got another shot of pain in his head he couldn't take it anymore and he screamed. He screamed as loud as he could till he heard the voices of his parents fading into the distance, as his world became black.

Narcissa and Lucius lay in their large king-size bed sleeping peacefully not knowing that their son was in pain.

Suddenly a scream echoed threw the house and they both sat up looking around the room in shock. The screaming continued and they looked at each other till they both said nearly screamed: "Draco!"

They nearly jumped from the bed and sprinted around the room, out of the door into the hallway. Lucius being faster than Narcissa reached the room of his son first and he nearly ran threw the door.

Narcissa reached the door and opened it before her husband ran threw it and halted at the sight that greeted her Lucius standing next to her just as shocked as she. Her son was convulsing on his bed screaming his longs out.

Finely she and Lucius got over their shock and ran to the bed trying to calm their son with soothing words.

Lucius looked at his son as he saw Draco's eyes turn back into his head and he lost consciousness and the screaming stopped. But the spasm's continued. He saw Narcissa run out of the room probably to fire-call a doctor. He took hold of Draco's hand and hold on to him.

A minute or two later Narcissa came back into the room with a doctor following behind her.

The doctor walked over to the bed and tried to examine Draco who was still convulsing terribly. When he realised he couldn't do anything while Draco was in this state he grabbed his suitcase and pulled out a needle and a bottle with a potion that paralysed the body of the person who got it in his or her body.

The doctor opened the package from the needle and holds the tip of it in the potion before pulling a bit of the potion into the needle. He disinfected the needlepoint and told Lucius to grab Draco's arm and to try to hold it still. He slowly pushed the needle into Draco's arm and pushed the back of the needle down to put the potion in the blood.

He pulled the needle out and waited till Draco's body was still. He examined Draco further and finally said: "I'm afraid that he has to go to St. Mungo's for better examinations."

Narcissa and Lucius looked shocked and Narcissa started crying again. The doctor let them think it over for a while till they nodded and Narcissa started to grab some of Draco's things that he might be needing and Lucius carefully put draco in a cloak to get him ready to go to St. Mungo's. When they were both done the doctor took a bit of flow-powder and threw it in the fire to make a longer lasting trip to St. Mungo's. The doctor went threw first then Lucius who had picked up Draco with one arm under his legs and his other arm under Draco's shoulders/neck and lastly Narcissa with a bag in her arms. When they were threw the portal closed immediately. (They did dress first. So they aren't in their nightclothes. )

As they entered St. Mungo's threw the fireplace in the entrance hall they saw the doctor already standing with a hospital bed. Narcissa and Lucius who was still carrying the unconscious Draco, walked up to him and Lucius laid Draco on the bed carefully. Another doctor joined them and two nurses came their way as well.

When the doctors signalled the nurses to wheel Draco into the examination room, Narcissa bend over her son and gave him a kiss on his forehead and stroked the fine blonde hairs on his forehead slowly. Lucius looked at Narcissa and then at Draco before also leaning in and giving Draco a kiss on his forehead as well.

When they stood straight again the nurses grabbed hold of the bed and pushed the bed into the elevators that would take them to the floor of the examination rooms. Leaving Lucius and Narcissa with only the two doctors who started asking a couple of questions about Draco's medical conditions and allergies that he might have before also taking the elevator with the bag Narcissa had been carrying so they could put Draco in some clean clothes after the examinations.

Nearly two hours later the doctors came back and brought them to the room Draco was in.

Before the entered the room the other doctor left and the one that stayed looked at Lucius and Narcissa with a questioning look. "I know this may sound strange but is Draco your own son?"

Lucius head snapped up at the question and Narcissa looked down at her shoes.

Lucius stared at the doctor with a glare on his face. "What is that for question?"

"I asked that question because I want to show you something." The doctor opened the door to the room and walked in Lucius and Narcissa following slowly.

Draco lay on the bed with a bandage wrapped around his head and all kinds of machines and tubes surrounded the bed. Narcissa gasped and walked up to the bed. She grabbed his hand and saw a flexible tube stick in it. He also had one going around his face where two harder bits went into his nose. One of the machines was beeping and Narcissa looked at it more closely. It was a heart lung machine.

The doctor and Lucius also walked up to the bed and looked as Narcissa hold on to Draco. The doctor called a nurse in that walked by and whispered something in her ear. She looked at Draco before bending over him and she started unwrapping the bandages around his head. As the bandage came of two nearly pointed ears were uncovered and were still bleeding at the tips.

Narcissa and Lucius gasped and the nurse looked shocked. The doctor coughed and the nurse quickly scurried out of the room.

The doctor grabbed a new bandage and started wrapping it around Draco's head so it covered his ears.

"As you see for yourselves, Draco here has got pointed ears and physically he has been changing a bit too." As he finished wrapping the bandage he looked back at Lucius and Narcissa.

Narcissa looked at Draco and sighed. "Draco isn't our real son, you're right at that but I love him like I would my own child."

The doctor looked at them. "Where did you get Draco?"

Lucius who had been silent chuckled. "We didn't actually get him, we found him on our doorstep one morning and took him in."

The doctor was about to say something when they heard a small groan. They looked at Draco, his eyes were shut tight and moving. Narcissa bend forward and gave him a kiss.

Draco opened his eyes slowly. He tried to ignore the lights till he noticed the tube over his face. He moved his hand to rub it of and saw a tube stuck in his hand too. "Where the bloody hell am I?"

His mother smiled at him. "You're in St. Mungo's sweetie." Draco looked at her. "Mum why am I here and what are all this tubes?"

The doctor coughed. "I think I will leave you now and let you talk this over, if there's something wrong just give a call." And with that he walked out off the door.

Lucius and Narcissa sat down on the bed. "Draco I know this may sound strange but what we're about to tell you is the truth." Lucius said looking at Draco.

Narcissa seeing that Draco was starting to get confused said quickly: " But know that no matter what we will always love you."

Lucius sighed. "Draco you aren't really our son."

Draco's eyes widened. What the hell was his father on about? He thought. "Dad what do you mean I'm not your son."

He looked at his mother. She looked back at him. "Draco when you were a baby we found you on our doorstep."

_**The end of chapter 2 people.**_

_**I hope you like it so review and tell me.**_

_**Princess Kyra**_


	3. Note

I left an important note in my profiles so please go there


End file.
